FIG. 1 depicts a schematic diagram of wireless local-area network 100 in the prior art, which comprises: access point 101, stations 102-1 through 102-N, wherein N is a positive integer, and hosts 103-1 through 103-N, interconnected as shown. Each station 102-i, wherein i is a positive integer in the set {1, . . . N}, enables host 103-i (a device such as a notebook computer, personal digital assistant [PDA], tablet PC, etc.) to communicate wirelessly with other hosts in local-area network 100 via access point 101.
Access point 101 and stations 102-1 through 102-N transmit blocks of data called frames. A frame typically comprises a data portion, referred to as a data payload, and a control portion, referred to as a header. Frames transmitted from a station 102-i to access point 101 are referred to as uplink frames, and frames transmitted from access point 101 to a station 102-i are referred to as downlink frames. A series of frames transmitted from a station 102-i to access point 101 is referred to as an uplink traffic stream, and a series of frames transmitted from access point 101 to a station 102-i is referred to as a downlink traffic stream.
Access point 101 and stations 102-1 through 102-N transmit frames over a shared-communications channel such that if two or more stations (or an access point and a station) transmit frames simultaneously, then one or more of the frames can become corrupted (resulting in a collision). As a consequent, local-area networks typically employ protocols for ensuring that a station or access point can gain exclusive access to the shared-communications channel for an interval of time in order to transmit one or more frames.
Such protocols can be classified into two types: contention-based protocols, and contention-free protocols. In a contention-based protocol, stations 102-1 through 102-N and access point 101 compete to gain exclusive access to the shared-communications channel, just as, for example, several children might fight to grab a telephone to make a call.
In a contention-free protocol, in contrast, a coordinator (e.g., access point 101, etc.) grants access to the shared-communications channel to one station at a time. An analogy for contention-free protocols is a parent (i.e., the coordinator) who grants, one at a time, each of several children a limited amount of time on the telephone to talk to grandma. One technique in which a coordinator can grant access to the shared-communications channel is polling. In protocols that employ polling, stations submit a polling request (also referred to as a reservation request) to the coordinator, and the coordinator grants stations exclusive access to the shared-communications channel sequentially in accordance with a polling schedule. This is analogous to having the children in a classroom raise their hands when they wish to talk (i.e., the polling request), and having the teacher decide on the order in which to allow each of the students to talk (i.e., the polling schedule).
A polling schedule has a temporal period (e.g., 5 seconds, etc.) and continually loops back to the beginning of the schedule after its completion. Since stations transmit only in response to a poll from the coordinator, polling-based protocols can provide contention-free access to the shared-communications channel.